


I Forgive You

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Idk why I thought of this, Norway has been away from Iceland for a long time, Norway messed up, but like iceland has forgiven him already, i just did, this is a modern human take on how Iceland and Norway got a sibling bond after Norway left Denmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: Lukas had left a long time ago, and now sitting in his sister's kitchen he doesn't know what to expect besides hatred. So he is a little surprised by what his sister Freyja is doing.Contains female Iceland and is in Norway's pov





	I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem with writing female Iceland it seems. This will only be just this little thing so don't expect more okay? 
> 
> Names  
> Mikkel- Denmark  
> Freyja- female Iceland  
> Uuhhh that's it I think
> 
> Enjoy!

He looked down at the mug of coffee she had handed him, it had small little puffins painted on it with a white background. It had be a birthday present from Mikkel, he didn’t know of anyone else that Freyja knew that would get her something like it, then again he hadn’t been in her life for years and things change over time. 

He took a sip of the coffee to find it was just like he liked it, it was not surprising that she remembered how he liked it, he had drank it like this for years before he left and it was only common sense that she would remember. He looked up when he heard the thud of a cup being set down on a hard surface.

She was looking at him with a look he remembered her giving Mikkel when she wasn't amused with him. It was cute before, less serious and intimidating, what with her still having baby fat on her cheeks. But it wasn't the past and his little sister had grown up from a chubby cheeked serious faced child of eleven to a sharp cheeked and narrow eyed woman of nineteen.

And he had missed it happen. He didn't see her on her first day of highschool, he didn't take her shopping for her prom dress. He wasn't there when she went on her first date, he didn't see her dressed up and going out the door for her prom. He never helped her pick which college to go to, he never went to school tours with her. He never did a lot of things either for her or with her and it pained his heart.

‘God,’ he thought, looking at her as she opened her mouth to say something. ‘She must hate me so much.’

It wasn't just him not doing things with her, it was him leaving and now coming back all these years later without so much of a heads up. It was him leaving without notice, just like the rest of their little had one by one, the only one staying with her being Mikkel. It was him not saying anything, no letter or call when their uncle died three years ago. It was everything he did and everything he didn't. 

Her voice, soft smooth and low replacing an almost high and squeaking sound from before, brought him out of his thoughts.

“Is the coffee the way you like it? I am sorry if its not, it's been years since I last made it so I can't quite remember how you liked it.”

He didn't know if that was a dig at him leaving but he answers honestly.

“It's perfect, little-” he cut himself off, did he have a right to call her little sister? He didn't think so and changed his words, “-Freyja.”

Freyja raised an eyebrow at him before nodding and looking down at her own mug. He looked at it too, it was painted to look like the American flag, he wondered where she got it. From a friend? Most likely but he wouldn't know who.

He was still looking at the mug when he heard a sigh. He waited for the words that would condemn him, the words that would indicate that Freyja hated him. He waited and waited, but it didn't come. Instead the mug was set down and soft footsteps came towards him. They stop and for a few minutes it was silence, then a hand fell on his shoulder.

He lifted his head and stared at it, it was delicate looking, and there was a small plain gold ring on the one nearest to the pinky. In contras to the slim fingers and perfect ring, the nails were short and cracked, purple nail polish peeling off it. He followed the hand to an arm, then to a shoulder and lastly to a face.

It was like seeing two people, in front of him was the now, with sad eyes and sad mouth looking down at him, and the past was behind the present, happy eyes and wide smiling mouth looking down at him. And as much as he wanted to look at the past with her silly faces and cute looks the now filled his eyes and thoughts. 

Freyja was kneeling in front of him and he only had a few minutes of just looking at her before he was pulled in to a tight hug. He didn't know what to do with his arms, it was such a long time since he last got a hug, but after a few minutes he put his arms around her and pulled her in closer. That seemed to engorge Freyja because the arms around him went impossibly tighter. 

Then what had to be the impossible happened. The words that he wanted to hear but never thought possible were whispered. Hot breath was making his ear warm and wet but he didn't care. 

“I don't know why you left, and right now I don't care. But I want you to know, I have forgiven you a long time ago.”

He was frozen for a moment, until it was like a damn brook. His shoulders were shaking and though tear never entered or left his eyes he put his head into Freyja’s shoulder. He let all the words that he wanted to say come out. And she didn't say a thing, she just sat kneeled there hugging him tight and rocking them side to side.

They would stay that way until he fell asleep, then Freyja would let him go and take him to a bed and lay him down. When he woke up later he would find her sleeping in a chair her hand in his. He would smile and move her in to the bed and take her place. And though they had a lot to talk about it would be later. For now though he would simply let the peace of her forgiveness wash over him.


End file.
